The Perfect Gift
by hinakyrie
Summary: What do you say after stabbing someone through the heart.  Can saying I am sorry work, or is someone in the need of some Christmas magic


The Perfect Gift

Disclaimer: Guess what? Don't own Bleach!

"Taicho, wait for me!"

Renji grabbed the woman's hand. "Hold on Rangiku...let him go."

The vice-captain stuck her bottom lip out angrily.

Renji laughed nervously, "No"

Meanwhile, Toshiro Hitsugaya had long left the 10th division training grounds in the dust.

What do I tell her? It has been over four months. What do you tell someone after you stab them through the heart...literally. Toshiro felt his fists tighten at the memory. That one moment had almost destroyed him, inside and out. He could only imagine what it had done to Momo.

Well, it had done plenty. Momo laid there, body on a metal table, mind who knows where.

I am so tired.

Wake up!

But...

No buts, someone wants to apologize to you! You have made it this far, so you better not give up now!

Momo gasped, shuddered, and sat straight up, pulling the green blankets around her close. As her vision cleared she found herself staring at the 12th's division's fukutaicho.

"Wher-"

"Calm down, you're in the 12. We've been taking are of you. Hinamori...you were pretty hurt when you got to us."

Momo clenched her hands together, as everything came rushing back. "Toshiro...why?"

Nemu's hand resting on the starting to hyperventilate Momo, causing the girl to jump to the present. Momo squeezed his eyes together, hand instantly going to where her sword usually hung. "He's here."

"Wh...oh...it's you. I told Taicho not to send that butterfly." sighed Nemu, glaring at the white-haired, gasping for breath figure in the doorway.

Toshiro lifted his head and looked at Momo, swallowing the quilt he felt. "Thank goodness"

As Momo looked into Toshiro's eyes, it felt like she was looking straight into the past. He looked just as scared and upset as the first time she had seen him on the streets. Her anger started to diminish. She had never been able to stay mad at him. Now she just felt confused. "Shiro"

"Don't be too long Sir," Nemu whispered as she left the room. "And don't expect a miracle on the first day she's up."

Toshiro nodded. There was an akward silence. "Your sword is in the closet," he whispered.

Momo tried to get up, loose hair pulling around her neck.

"I'll get it!" Toshiro said, cloak flying as he raced toward the closet. Seriously, she always pushes herself so hard. Face turned away from the person he cared about most, he continued softly, "And then...if you want to slash me to bits with it...I won't stop you. I probably deserve it."

"Yes, probably" Momo replied calmly. Did he just actually apologize?

Toshiro flinched at how quickly she agreed with him. However, when he turned around, sword in hand, his mouth almost dropped open at the peace sparkling in her eyes and the smile on her face.

"I am just glad you are okay. But wh-"

"Aizen" said Toshiro gruffly. "He used his complete hypnosis. We thought you were him, and we thought he was you. He had all of us fooled. But...I have been training hard ever since then. I'll protect you...I won't let him near you!"

Momo's teeth started to chatter and she pulled the blankets around her closer. The explanation seemed almost unbelievable, yet she found herself actually kind of believing it.

Toshiro frowned and gave her back Tobiume. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Christmas? What's Christmas?" asked Momo, throughly befuddled, glad for the topic change.

Toshiro could not help but smile. While Momo still was pale and had bags under her eyes, the contemplating pose reminded him of their younger days. "Rangiku told us about it. It is a holiday celebrated in the world of the living. People exchange gifts to show how much they care. I think that she is just using it as an excuse to try and get drunk later."

"But Shiro, I don't have anything to give you." complained Momo, sticking her lip out.

Toshiro frowned. "You already gave me a gift, bakka. You woke up...and are already starting to forgive me. Momo, you gave me hope. And don't worry; I don't have a present made for you either, sorry."

He apologized today, twice! The world must be coming to an end. "But Shiro, you did give me something. You have always been there, trying to save me. You have given me something to have faith in."

Toshiro chanced tucking a lock of hair behind Momo's ear. "Do you want me to put your bun back in?"

"Actually...can we go and sit on the roof for awhile? It will be like when we were little." she stated suddenly, leaning comfortably against him.

"Are you sure Unohana would be okay with that?"

"Um...maybe...please! You are with me, so it has to be safe."

Toshiro didn't have the strength or courage to argue with her.

"Okay Bedwetter, you win!" sighed Toshiro, lifting the patient gently off the bed, blankets and all.

"I think I can walk."

As Momo stood up and stumbled forward, Toshiro grabbed her waist and shoulders. "I don't think so." Momo hid her face so Toshiro would not be able to see her blushing face.

Slowly they made their way towards the door, and, just as they were about to step outside, Momo found herself being smothered in a bear hug.

"I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE UP. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP FOREVER!"

She laughed, trying to breathe. "I missed you too Rangiku!"

"What are you doing here exactly?" asked Toshiro, ice appearing in his voice.

"Nothing, just wanted to give Momo a hug!" pleaded Rangiku, finally breaking away from her friend.

Her captain glared and looked at Renji, who was shaking in a corner of the hallway muttering something about Rukia helping him under his breath.

"Liar"

Rangiku backed up nervously. "Okay you caught me. I came to give you two your Christmas gift."

"Then where is it?" questioned Toshiro, raising an eyebrow.

"Look up sir"

Momo and Toshiro both looked up and saw a hanging green and red thing above their heads.

"What exactly is that?" asked Momo curiously.

Rangiku smiled. "It is called mistletoe. It is supposed to be good luck. If two people are under the mistletoe at the same time they have to kiss each other."

"When did you even put that up? We did not even see you put it up." spluttered Toshiro.

"You two could not look away from each other. It was easy." laughed the red head. "Now stop skirting around the subject and kiss her."

Toshiro's brain died.

"Shiro"

She almost looks like she expects it.

Not knowing what else to do, Toshiro leaned down and softly kissed Momo on the forehead. She shivered.

"On the lips Captain," smirked Rangiku. "But that was sweet."

Now Toshiro's cheeks were bright red.

Seeing her childhood friend's embarrassment, Momo grabbed his hand and started to lean in.

So did Toshiro

Rangiku giggled with happiness as she clicked the camera she had just pulled out of her robes.

The two lovebirds were enjoying the moment so much; they missed the flash. Finally breaking away, they looked at Rangiku with wonder in their eyes.

"And the greatest gift of all is love." she whispered to them. "Merry Christmas!"

Momo beamed, "Thank you Rangiku!"

"My pleasure!"

"Rangiku, take tomorrow off. The sake I took away last week is in the pantry, behind the flour," said Toshiro, feeling better than he had felt in a long time.

The two young shinigami left a stunned lieutenant standing there and headed for the roof. They

spent most of the night they had left looking at the stars, which shone brightly, promising them everything would turn out okay. After all...it was Christmas.

Hinakyrie

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I have been so busy I have been so behind on updating. I really wanted to do a short Christmas story this year though, so I was determined to finish this. I wanted to prove I could finish a story, lol. Please review, but no flames, this was done pretty quickly. I also plan on completing a couple of chapters for my other story, We Should Have Eloped. Have a Merry Christmas and New Year's everyone! God bless!


End file.
